Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/OtherWorld Studios
Welcome, boys and ghouls to the OtherWorld Studios presentation! We've got quite a treasure trove of goodies for everyone despite the distinct lack of terrifying content. Sure, we might throw some blood or vampires in there, but there's nothing too spooky, so little kids can feel free to join in on the fun. Thank you and enjoy the showcase! Day 1 - Dawn of the First Day The showcase's first trailer begins with a flash of the Nintendo, OtherWorld Studios, and HAL Laboratory logos imprinted into a pile of mud. Four pairs of feet run over them in quick succession, smudging the trio of logos with their footprints. '' '???: No, please, don't let this be true. Not again! The four figures reach the top of a small hill as the camera pans around to reveal their identities. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong overlook a burning Toad Town. Buildings are in ruin, citizens lie on the streets under assault by various enemies, and Peach's Castle is under bombardment. '''Mario: I leave it alone for one day...one day! Who could've done this? Link puts his hand on Mario's shoulder and points towards several figures in the distance. Link: Mario, I believe the perpetrators are still somewhere in the city. Let's go in there and let freedom ring once more! Mario adjusts his hat as the four leap off the cliff and into the streets of Toad Town. Link lands on a Goomba before all four pose and run into the city as gameplay begins. All four characters are highlighted with each defeating enemies from the others' series and platforming in a 3D environment with a camera just overhead and behind them. They eventually reach the castle, where they find Bowser, King Dedede, Ganondorf, and King K. Rool waiting as the trailer ends and the game's title is revealed. SMASHED 2018 Only on Nintendo Switch. After the logo is shown, we see a very familiar spaceship crash into a hillside above a set of three houses. A young man rushes out of the house on the very right and heads up the hill. He looks at the meteorite and notices something emerging from it as the lighting reveals this person to be Ness. The ship's pilot emerges, revealing themselves to be Captain Falcon as the trailer finally concludes. ---- Bet you were all expecting another Super Smash Bros. ''title from us, right? Well, now we've put those rumors to rest with the reveal of ''SMASHED, one of our first new projects for the Nintendo Switch. SMASHED ''is a hybrid of a 3D platformer and a beat 'em up featuring some of Nintendo's greatest all-stars fighting off familiar foes in order to stop an entirely new threat from destroying all of their worlds. Each level and world involves a team of four heroes, and later villains, taking on a linear level full of enemies, hidden collectibles, and items to use elsewhere in the game. All of the characters on the roster have differing abilities which can help make level progression easier, defeat enemies, and provide other uses throughout the game's story mode. We can't go into too many details at the present, but just know that there will be some characters you'll never expect on the roster. ''SMASHED ''will launch exclusively on the Nintendo Switch in 2018. Look for more details throughout this showcase. Now onto the next trailer, which features characters from across the world of media in a very different scenario... ---- ''The second trailer begins with a pair of searchlights dancing across what appears to be a brick wall. Eventually, the lights settle on a series of wanted posters. Each of them have a bounty and a name on them. The first belongs to Spike Spiegel, who has a bounty of $5,000,000 on his head. The scene cuts to Spike running from several cops through a crowded marketplace. He springs over several stands before landing on a fruit cart and firing out several shots from his IWI Jericho 941 as his clip ends. Spike runs past the wall as one of the lights follows him out of frame. Another light appears and focusing on the second poster, this time belonging to Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door. For a kid, her bounty is slightly above average at around $3,500,000. We see Numbuh 5 with a bundle of exotic chocolates under her arm fleeing from what appears to be a jawbreaker boulder in an ancient temple. She manages to escape, but lands in front of several guards, most of which appear to be teenagers, as her clip ends. Once again, the scene cuts back to the wall where Numbuh 5 runs past with the chocolates still in her arms. The final light shines on the final wanted poster, which belongs to Knuckles the Echidna; Knuckles has a bounty of $2,000,000 on his head, surprisingly enough. Knuckles is shown punching his way through several security robots on what appears to be Prison Island. He destroys most of them before being approached by a new Bazooka Hunter enemy as his scene fades out. The scene cuts to Knuckles running past the wall and catching up with Spike and Numbuh 5 as several officers chase them down. The game's title is revealed, written in graffiti on a nearby wall. A Bounty to the Head Q1 2018 Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Steam. ---- Umbrella games don't always have to be brawlers in which characters attempt to beat the ever-loving life out of each other, right? Taking place in a world where innocent people can be convicted by one false move, A Bounty to the Head features familiar and obscure faces from across different forms of media attempting to evade law enforcement by any means possible. This could involve sheltering themselves with a willing family, receiving plastic surgery to throw off investigators, or even fooling detection software and video feeds. You'll have to be quick about your decisions and make sure no one suspects a thing about your identity while also finding ways to maintain your health and financial stability. In case you were wondering who else is on the run, here's a small sampling of the police's wanted list; These individuals must remain on the run for an in-game month and must not be caught in order to win the game. Be aware that the police are around every corner and have the potential to arrest you at any point during those thirty days. Stay vigilant and wise and you'll get through it alive. More details from the station can be expected during the showcase, but keep an eye out for any suspicious individuals throughout other presentations. A Bounty to the Head will launch in the first quarter of next year. We do have one more game to show off today, and I'm sure no one saw this coming. Before you ask, no, it's not a Persona ''game. ---- ''The last trailer of the day begins with a hand slamming a SNES cartridge into its slot before turning on the console. The OtherWorld Studios, Christian Whitehead, Pestoforce, and I-Mockery logos all appear on a fake bootup screen before our main character is finally revealed: Abobo. Abobo (voiced by Mr. T): 'It is good to be back! ''Abobo jumps into the background as gameplay begins. It shows Abobo fighting his way through a swarm of enemies in what appears to be a level based on Zombies Ate My Neighbors , equipped with a pair of 3D glasses and a ripped skull shirt. He punches an enemy from Super Smash TV , backhands an Urban Zombie from EarthBound , and springs off of a trampoline into another level. A text box appears with an announcer's head next to it. 'Announcer: '''Smash your way through ten levels based on classic SNES titles! ''The camera focuses back in on the gameplay of Abobo, now fighting his way through a level based on Wild Guns and even reaching the boss room. He picks up a nearby barrel and throws it at a large version of the eponymous Tin-Star. Tin-Star shoots at him with a weapon resembling the Super Scope before this section ends. We're now shown a cutscene taking place after Tin-Star is defeated. '''Doc Louis: '''I hate to say it, Abobo, but Mac's back! '''Abobo enraged: '''WHAT?! I murdered him in my sleep! ''A nearly-dead Tin-Star slams a newspaper on the table between Doc and Abobo. The top headline reads "Little Mac strikes again!" with a picture of a now blonde Little Mac standing victorious over Mr. Dream. Abobo flips the table and rushes out the door, seeking to defeat Mac yet again. The game's logo is then shown, revealing its title: '''Super Abobo Neon''. ''In a short clip after the trailer, we see what appears to be a platforming level based on Super Mario World. Abobo jumps off of a platform and lands on solid ground, only to see the rest of the level is based on Kaizo fanhacks. 'Abobo confused: '''What fresh hell is this?! ''He then starts platforming through it, only to die from a hidden block mid-jump. A pixelated fist goes through the screen as the year 2018 and the Nintendo Switch logo are shown. ---- I'm certain no one saw this game coming! For those of you who are unaware, the character shown in that last trailer is Abobo, a boss character originally from the Double Dragon games. One of his more recent appearances, however, was in a little Flash game called Abobo's Big Adventure , which paid tribute to the NES by having Abobo go on a quest through eight different levels to ultimately kill Little Mac. Therefore, it's only fitting that the sequel be based on SNES games. As you saw in the trailer, we have levels based on Zombies Ate My Neighbors, Wild Guns, and Super Mario World, with more yet to be revealed. Super Abobo Neon features Abobo traversing several more worlds initially in search of fame and respect after his demotion back to an enemy character, but soon finds that Little Mac has returned and now wants to take him down in a boxing match to the presumable death. This title will be one of the first mature titles developed by our studio, so stay tuned for more information throughout the showcase! That's all for day one, folks, and I'll see you here tomorrow. Day 2 On the agenda for today... *New trailers for A Bounty to the Head and Smashed. *A new fighter joins Let's You and Him Fight! *A new game will be announced, but it's not one from our previews!